


They Who Realise.

by Kiarawolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco finds Harry Potter hiding in his carriage on the Hogwart’s Express, he doesn’t expect the smell of Amortentia to be in the air. And when Harry finds Draco Malfoy crying in an abandoned girl’s bathroom, he doesn’t expect the sight of it to immobilise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Who Realise.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
> No profit is being made~

They who realise.

By Kiarawolf

13.04.2015

  Draco who sits in the carriage of the Hogwarts Express in 6th year thinking that this year he's going to show some bloody self restraint and not go looking for Potter. Draco who starts at the whiff of sweat and quidditch and spilled ink that wafts towards him as Blaise walks into the carriage. Draco who remembers that smell from the Amortentia potion he'd brewed over summer (nothing else to do at the Manor but get a head start on potions, after all), and stares at Blaise, aghast. Draco who notices the small sounds of an extra pair of feet following Blaise inside and immediately feels both relieved and more anxious at the same time. Draco who lags behind the rest of his classmates when they arrive at the station, lingering in the carriage with his ears locked on the quiet breathing of the person hiding in there with him; are they under a very strong disillusionment charm? An invisibility spell? Draco who, ever the Slytherin, sends a stunner spell towards the mystery interloper; he wouldn't want them running off, not now when he's so close to seeing the person behind the scent that's been haunting him all holidays... Draco who's heart picks up as he moves towards them. Draco who reaches down and finds the soft threads of an invisibility cloak under his hands. Draco who, heart in throat, wrenches it off... Draco who lays eyes on Harry Potter and feels like the world's biggest idiot. Draco who falls apart and understands himself and puts himself back together and hates what he's made all in one moment. Draco who pulls back his top lip because of course its _Potter_ , of course, everything's always been about him, hasn't it? Draco who raises his foot and stomps down, and feels a twinge of satisfaction. Draco who realises he hates Harry Potter because he loves him.

  Harry who walks into an unused girl’s bathroom and finds his arch rival sobbing over a sink. Harry who stands, frozen, and watches the tears drip from a trembling jaw-line that’s always seemed so strong. Harry who draws his wand as the other boy looks up, eyes grey storms that flash with the lightning of recognition upon meeting his. Harry who raises his wand instinctively as Malfoy turns around, and shouts _expelliarmus!_ (it’s served him well in the past, hasn’t it?) at the same time as Malfoy casts something else; Harry who watches his spell bounce of some type of shield Malfoy has thrown up, and before Harry can react his wand is flying clear of his hand, arching over the walls of the cubicles and landing with a splash in what is presumably a toilet. Harry who stands, in the echoing silence that follows, and stares at the glow of Malfoy’s hair in the sun from the windows, at the tilt of Malfoy’s nose and the angle of his jaw and the fall of his robes. Harry who remains frozen as Malfoy’s eyes narrow, and then as Malfoy’s wand hand twitches. Harry who just can’t seem to make himself move, even as Malfoy begins striding towards him, steps long and purposeful and full of a poise that’s absent from his snarling, staring face. Harry who feels his heart racing as the final steps are closed and Malfoy flings away his wand with a carelessness that in no way prepares Harry for the determination with which Malfoy grabs the front of his shirt with both hands, bunching the fabric tight and pulling Harry up to his height and then it’s only a few momentum-filled steps before Harry’s back’s against the wall and Malfoy’s mouth has crushed up against his own. Harry who’s world falls apart and fits back together with different pieces in different places and the overall picture finally makes sense but also no sense at all. Harry who, ever the Gryffindor, closes his eyes without a second thought. Harry who opens his mouth and invites Malfoy in and moves his hands to Malfoy’s back and clutches at the solid stable warmth and groans as Malfoy’s tongue touches his and represses a whimper as Malfoy wrenches away. Harry who opens his eyes to find he’s looking at an empty bathroom and wonders, for the briefest moment, if he’s just having some weird erotic nightmare. Harry who feels a violent tug on both sides of his trousers and looks down to see Malfoy on his knees, face snarling as he reaches for Harry’s pants as well. Harry who can’t close his eyes, even to blink, as Malfoy exposes him to the chilly bathroom air and wastes no time in taking Harry fully into his warm, dirty mouth and oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh _Malfoy,_ Harry cries as the blonde head bobs and the wet tongue slides and the strength of his knees starts to fail him. Harry who feels himself unravelling all over again. Harry who shakes and shivers and sobs as a great warmth explodes in his navel and lifts him straight out of his body for a glorious, agonising moment. Harry who lingers there, pleasure coursing through him like water down a river. Harry who falls back into himself with a jolt when Malfoy releases him and stands, eyes glaring down into Harry’s with such a roil of messages that Harry doesn’t even know how to start picking them apart. Harry who is entirely unprepared for Malfoy’s well-aimed, forceful spit as it lands across his nose and splashes his glasses with a white goop that, he supposes, probably belongs to him anyway. Harry who curses and rips his glasses off and tries to mentally _accio_ his wand in a burst of violent willpower. Harry who rubs his glasses blindly on his robes and catches his wand in his right hand as it flies towards him and then spins to search the bathroom. Harry who finds it empty. Harry who runs outside to the corridor just in time to see a glimpse of blonde hair and a swish of dark robes turning the corner out of sight. Harry who throws a hex that blasts a scorch in the stone. Harry who looks at the burn mark and the empty corridor and falls to the ground, head pounding and heart throbbing. Harry who realises the reason he hates Draco Malfoy is because he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Write a comment! Send me an ask on tumblr! kiarawolf@tumblr.com


End file.
